Kenshin's Death And Rebirth
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: Kenshin was the hero of Japan in the Meiji era. But he dies after retuning home after the frist Sino Japanses war. But he is reborn in the year 2005 as a small red chestnut foal. Will he grow up to be a hero for the United States? Complete!
1. Kenshin's death and rebirth

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

**Chapter 1**

Kenshin's death and rebirth.

Kenshin is on his way home from the war. The unknown incurable disease is taking it's toll on him. Kaoru has the disease Kenshin has. But she's not as bad as Kenshin. Speaking of Kenshin he's slowly walking down a path lined with blooming cherry blossom trees. At the dojo Kenji, Yahiko, and Ms. Megumi are keeping an eye on Kaoru. Kaoru is taking a turn for the worse. Right now Kenji, Yahiko, and Ms. Megumi are somewhere in the dojo. Something is telling Kaoru to get out of bed. So she got out of bed and slowly left the dojo. Her feeling lead her the path. There she saw Kenshin struggling to stay on his feet. Kaoru went up to him as fast as she could.

As she got close to him Kenshin collapsed into her arms. Kaoru caught Kenshin and she sat on the grass with his head on her lap. The woman said "When you get better we should have a cherry blossom viewing party." She got worried when Kenshin didn't answer her. So she checked for a pulse. Kaoru started crying because she can't feel a pulse. An hour later Kenji and Yahiko buried Kenshin. After paying their respects Ms. Megumi helped Kaoru walk back to the dojo. Now it's 2005 and three different thoroughbred mares. Living on three different farms are pregnant. The first mare is a chestnut named Azeri and her foal's sire is Smarty Jones.

Next is a dark day mare named Storm Flag Flying and her foal's sire is Tiznow. Finally the last mare is a bay named Serena's Song. And her foal's sire is Real Quiet. Right now it's mis March and it's foaling season. Speaking of foals Serena's Song has given birth. The bay mare has had a filly with a white spot on her forehead. Her name is Quiet Son and she's a big bay. Serena's Song's owners are defiantly going to keep the filly. It's now April 8th and it's a stormy night. Storm Flag Flying has just given birth to a big colt. The colt has been named Tiz Storming thanks to the weather. And his marking which is a white spot in the shape of cloud and a bolt of lightning.

For now his baby fur is brown he could become black or back bay. It's now April 20th and Azeri has given birth. She has had a small chestnut colt. The little colt has a white marking in the shape of an X on his left check. Usually thoroughbreds have markings on their face or forehead. Azeri's owner looked at the little foal and said "Don't name him just give him a number. And we'll sell at the weanling sale." The number they gave the colt is 1579. 15 is the number his sire Smarty Jones wore in the Kentucky Derby. 7 is the number he had in the Preakness. And 9 is the number he had in the Belmont. One month later the colt is lead outside for the first time. All day long he and Azeri where in the pasture. He stayed right next to his mother.

The stable hands kind of like the little colt. Some of them can't believe that the owner is going to get rid of. The son of Smarty Jones and Azeri. When Azeri raced she was great. And when Smarty Jones raced he won some major grade 1 races. He even won two of the three triple races. Two months later 1579 is out in the pasture with Azeri. He's gotten bigger but he's still small. Next month he'll be weaned from his mother then sold the week after that.

Right now the foal is running around the pasture with the other foals. Even though he's been showing promise as a racehorse when he grows up. The owner is still going sell him with some of the other foals. Soon he out ran the foals and ran by his mother. Azeri snorted and raced after her son. Soon mother and son are running side by side. To bad they'll be separated forever. A month has passed and it's a noisy day. And that's because the foals are being weaned from their mothers. So the mares are calling to their babies which are being kept on the other sire of the farm. So Azeri is calling to her son. He has shed into a red chestnut coat but is still small. The owner will give the weanlings a week to calm down. Then he'll separate the weanlings he's keeping from the once he's selling.

Even though the stable hands have grown attached to 1579 the owner is still going to sell him. What they don't know is that, 1579 will be bought by good people and he'll receive a good name. A week later the stable hands watched as 1579 was loaded into a trailer with other weanlings. Soon the stable hands watched as the truck pulling the trailer left the farm. The truck took the weanlings to Lexington Kentucky. Once at the auction house the weanlings were unloaded and put into stalls. They'll be checked over by a vet before the sale in four days.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 2. 


	2. A name and a home

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Thank you to Keniichi, Onhiro, and wjm for reading and reviewing.

**Chapter 2**

A name and a home. 

It's been four days today is the weanling sale. There are a lot of people sitting and waiting. Among the people in the crowd is a couple from Lewis Run Pennsylvania. They are there on a second honey moon. Their names Lit and Nick and they own a thoroughbred farm named Nobody's Perfect Farm. Lita is 5'2'' and has red hair green eyes. Nick is 5'6'' and has blond hair and blur eyes. Lita and Nick have one child together. They have a 19 year old son named Howard. Howard is 5'0'' and has blond hair and blue eyes. He's in Philadelphia Pennsylvania riding horses in races. That's right he is a jockey and a pretty good one. He either rides at Philadelphia Park or at Penn National. Unfortunately those are the only two thoroughbred race tracks in Pennsylvania.

Anyway Lita and Nick are at the sale because Nick wants to but Lita a present. They have a trailer with them because they brought two retired thoroughbreds with them. To ride them to get a better look at the Kentucky country side. Lita gets to pick out the weanling she wants. But so far she hasn't seen one she likes. Jest then a small red chestnut colt with a white X marking on his left cheek came out. The man said "This little guy has no name but his number is 1579. He is out of Smarty Jones and Azeri. Let's started the bidding at $800,000 dollars."'

Lita turned to Nick said "Bid on him I want him." Nick raised an eyebrow and said "But look at him he's small. And a marking on the cheek isn't normal." Lita smiled and said "Nobody's perfect dear new place bid on him." Nick stood and said "I bid $800,200 dollars." Nobody else stood up so the man said "Sold to the gentleman in the back row." When the sale was over Lita and Nick went go get their weanling. A man lead the little colt up to them and Nick gave him the money. Then Nick took the lead rope and lead the colt to their trailer. Tied tightly to the trailer are two thoroughbreds. Once is grey and the other is dark bay. The grey is a eight-year-old old stallion named Battleship. And the dark bay is a six-year-old mare named Hershey Kisses.

Nick tied the colt next to Hershey Kisses and said "Since he has no name. And he's your present you name him." Lita opened the truck and got out the book she's been reading. The book is called Heroes of the Meiji era. She said "The white X on his left cheek reminds me of a man named Kenshin Himura. That's what I'll name him I'll name him Kenshin. Before leaving they made sure that the jockey's club would accept the colt's name. The jockey's club accepted the colt's name. So now 1579 is named Kenshin. Nick and Lita loaded their horses into their trailer. Then they got into the truck and headed home. Their farm isn't in Lewis Run it's out Big Shanty.

Four days later Lita and Nick arrived their farm. They have four barns, pastures, training track, a main house, and cottages for the stable hands. As Nick drove toward one of the barns. He and Lita saw Howard's truck meaning he's home. One barn is for stallions, the other is for mares, one for weanlings and yearlings, and one for horses in training for races. Battleship will got the stallion, Hershey Kisses will go to the mare barn, and Kenshin will got to the weanling/yearling barn.

Nick parked at the weanling/yearling barn and he and Lita got out. Lita helped unload the horses. Stable hands came and got Battleship and Hershey Kisses. Lita lead Kenshin into the barn to put him in a stall. There are weanlings and yearlings of all sizes and colors. Lita lead Kenshin to an empty stall and put him in it. She gave him food and water and smiled. Just then someone said "Hi mom I saw you and dad pull in." Lita turned around and hugged her son. She asked "How did things go at Philadelphia Park?" Howard pulled away and said "I rode in 40 races and 30 of them." Lita smiled and said "That's great glad to hear it." Howard looked at the little colt and asked "Did you get a new weanling?"

The woman said "Yes I did your dad got him for me. His name is Kenshin and he's out of Smarty Jones and Azeri." Howard said "Wow that's some pedigree." Two years have passed and Kenshin is two years old. Lita and Nick had sent Kenshin, other two year olds, and Howard down to Florida. Howard's Aunt Janet and Uncle Dave get horses ready for racing for Lita, Nick, and other race horse owners. So far they don't think the two year old that were sent will do well. Until Kenshin stepped onto the track with Howard on his back. Howard has grown to like Kenshin a lot. Dave said "Warm him up then take him for gate training." Janet and Dave watched Kenshin go around the track.

Just then Dave said "Even though he's small like his sire. But I think he'll be greater than his sire and dam." After Howard warmed up Kenshin he took him to the gate. Kenshin passed his gate training with flying colors. Howard rode up to Dave and asked "What do you want me to do now Uncle Dave?" The man said "Since he's already warmed up take him on a trail ride. We've got to start building him up." Howard nodded and rode off the track. Janet said "I think you're right dear. I think he'll be greater than his sire and dam." After Howard rode Kenshin off the track a big black colt came onto the track. Janet asked "Who is this handsome colt?" Dave said "This is Tiz Storming he's out of Tiznow and Storm Flag Flying. He'll be major competion for Kenshin."

The last horse to come on the track is a big bay filly. Dave looked at his papers and said "This is Quiet Song she's out of Serena's Song and Real Quiet. She'll do great against fillies and colts." Janet smiled and said "You always a good horse when it steeps onto the track."

* * *

Coming soon chapter 3. 


	3. Kenshin gets into trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Thank you to wjm and Keniichi for reviewing chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

Kenshin gets into trouble.

Kenshin has been training well and is ready for his life as a racehorse. Dave has called Lita and Nick and told them how special he thinks Kenshin is. Soon, Kenshin, Howard, and Lita's and Nick's other two years olds. will go home to Big Shanty then sent to race. It's a thing that Nick is a good trainer. Right now Kenshin is calmly grazing in his paddock. And Howard is working out a three year old for his uncle. Next to Kenshin's paddock is Tiz Storming. The big black colt can be a bit aggrieve. Today the colt is running around his paddock. He's bucking, rearing, and and making a fuss. Kenshin raised his head, saw what Tiz Storming is doing, snorted, and went back to grazing.

Tiz Storming didn't like how a little colt just snorted at him. So the black colt ran up to the fence and jumped the fence. He landed in Kenshin's paddock then charged toward Kenshin. Luckily Kenshin lifted his head and saw Tiz Storming coming. Kenshin reared up trying to look as big as possible. But Tiz Storming bit Kenshin and snorted. Soon the two colts are fighting each other. They are rearing, kicking, and biting each other. Howard is leading a four year old filly into the barn. When he heard something going on outside. So he gave the filly to a stable hand. Then he went out to Kenshin's paddock. When he saw Tiz Storming fighting Kenshin.

He yelled "Uncle Dave Aunt Janet Kenshin needs help!" Soon Dave and Janet ran into Kenshin's paddock. Dave got a hold of Tiz Storming and lead him into the barn. Lita and Howard ran up to Kenshin who has collapsed onto the ground. How got to Kenshin first and said "Aunt Janet Kenshin's hurt." Janet nodded and said "I'll go get the horse first aid kit and call the vet. While you and your uncle try to get Kenshin back on his feet." When Lita went into the barn Dave came out. Together Howard and Dave grabbed a hold of Kenshin's halter and pulled. As they pulled Howard said "Come on boy please get up." Kenshin groaned and got up on his feet. Just then Janet came out with the horse first aid kit.

She gasped pointed at Kenshin and said "He's favoring his front left leg." Together Lita and Dave took care of Kenshin until the vet got there. Tiz Storming's owner had to come get Tiz Storming. Because Dave wants the colt off his farm. The vet arrived and took a look at Kenshin. He x rayed Kenshin's leg with his portable x ray machine. Then he said "His leg isn't broken he must of pulled a muscle." The vet put a bandage and a brace on Kenshin's front left leg. Then he said "There that should do it. Keep his leg like that for a week or two." Howard asked "The injury won't keep him from racing will it?" The vet shook his head and said "No it shouldn't keep him from racing. But to be on the safe side don't race him this year. Keep him in training until next year."

After the vet left Dave sighed and said "There goes your parents dream of taking a horse to the Breeder's Cup this year." A week later Kenshin, Howard, and some other two year olds arrived at home. Kenshin still limps a little so Nick is going to let Kenshin rest for another week. Lita and Nick are glad that Kenshin will still be able to race. But they are a little disappointed that Kenshin won't race until next year. Three weeks have passed and Kenshin's leg is fully healed. The red chestnut colt is back in training.

For now Nick is only having Howard jog Kenshin around the track. And has Howard take Kenshin on trail rides. It's Christmas and Howard and his family are celebrating. Lita and Nick plan on taking Kenshin and some other horses to Aqueduct. Howard asked "Dad are you going to nominate Kenshin for the Kentucky Derby?" Nick sighed and said "It depends on how he does in his first race. His first is the grade 2 Gotham Stakes in March." Howard asked "Dad isn't that a bit extreme?" The man shook his head and said "No it isn't if he wins. Kenshin will break his maiden and be on his way to the Kentucky Derby." Howard shook his head and picked up a box and headed to the training barn.

He went into the barn then went into Kenshin's stall. The colt nickered when he saw Howard enter his stall. The young man smiled and said "I got you a present for you." Kenshin ripped the paper off the box. Howard opened the box and took out violet bridle. Then he said "You can wear this when you race." Right now Kenshin has on his blue halter. On the halter is a gold bar with his and the farm's name on it. Howard left Kenshin's stall and put the bridle in the tack room. Then he left the barn and went to the main house. It's February 1st and Howard, Lita, Nick, Kenshin, and some of their other horses are at Aqueduct.

The year is 2008 and Kenshin is three-years-old. Howard will turn 22 in June after the Belmont Stakes. He hopes he can celebrate his birthday by winning the Belmont Stakes. There still hasn't been a triple crown winner. So this year it's been thirty years since the last triple crown winner. Right now Kenshin is working out on the track. There is still snow on the ground and the track is muddy. But the snow and mud doesn't seem to bother Kenshin one bit. Nick has entered in the Gotham Stakes. The race is March 12th so Nick has plenty of time to get Kenshin ready. It's March 6th today Nick is going to have Howard breeze Kenshin. After warming up Kenshin breezed the colt six furlongs. When Kenshin crossed the finish line. Nick stopped his stop watch and saw that it said 1:11 flat.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 4. 


	4. Kenshin starts racing

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Thank you wjm and Keniichi for reviewing chapter 3.

**Chapter 4**

Kenshin starts racing.

It's March 12th and it's the day of the Gotham stakes. Lita is helping Nick tack Kenshin. She put on the violet bridle on Kenshin and he looks great. Howard is in the male jockeys locker room. He's getting changed into Nobody's Perfect Farms blue green silks. After getting changed the young man went to go find his parents. Howard found his mom watching Nick walk Kenshin around the walking ring. Soon someone said "Riders up." Nick held Kenshin and Howard got on his back. Then Nick said "Rocket Fuel is the speed. Watch out for Abyss and keep Kenshin until the turn for home." Howard nodded and rode toward the track.

Lit said "Come on dear let's go bet on Kenshin." They went to the betting window. Nick got out some money and said "40 dollars to win on Kenshin in the Gotham Stakes." The lady laughed and asked "Are you nuts he's a maiden?" Nick smiled and said "No I'm not nuts I believe in my horse." The lady gave Nick a ticket then he and Lita went to the grandstand. Lita looked at the betting odds board and said "Kenshin is the 80 to 1 long shot." Just then the announcer said "Here are the horses for the Gotham Stakes. Number 1 is Rocket Fuel, Number 2 is Handsome Man, Number 3 is Kenshin, Number 4 is Clever Fox, Number 5 is Abyss, and Number6 is Flying High."

The horses warmed up then headed to the starting gate. Soon all six colts are in the starting gate. Since Howard has ridden in grade 2 races before so he isn't nervous. Just then the gate slammed open and all six colts ran out. Rocket Fuel took the lead followed by Flying High, Kenshin, Handsome Man, Abyss, and Clever Fox. The horses ran down the backstretch. Since the race is only 8.5 furlongs they only go around one turn. At the turn for home Kenshin, Abyss, and Clever Fox made their moves. Abyss and Kenshin are battling for the lead. Clever Fox is right behind them and gaining ground.

Howard can see the finish line. So he crouched lower and yelled "Come on Kenshin let's win this race!" Kenshin changed leads and crossed the finish line a length in front. A lot of the crowd can't believe a running in his first race has won. Two hours later Howard and his family are celebrating. They are going to stay at Aqueduct until after the Wood Memorial. Then they'll go home for a while. Since Kenshin did so well that Nick entered him in the Wood Memorial. He is going to let Kenshin rest for a while. Then put him back into training. Lita called to check on how things are going at the farm. It's foaling season and mares are giving birth.

After Lita was done using the cell phone. Nick took the phone and called to nominate Kenshin for the Kentucky Derby. Nick plans on lightly training Kenshin for a week and half. Then he'll heavily train the colt until five days before the race. It's six days before the race and Howard is going to breeze Kenshin six furlongs. The track is no longer muddy but Kenshin doesn't seem to care. Just then Howard said "Let's go Kenshin." Kenshin snorted and breezed six furlongs in 1:10 flat. Every time Kenshin breezes he get anywhere from 1:12 to 1:10 flat. Which is very good for six furlongs. Now Kenshin will be cooled down, given a bath, and rest until the race.

It's April 9th today is the day of the Wood Memorial. Lita and Nick are in the paddock tacking Kenshin. The little red chestnut has his violet bridle on. Even though Kenshin is full grown he's only 15.6 hands tall. Soon Howard came out and found his dad. This time Lita is walking Kenshin around the walking ring. Howard said "I looked at Kenshin's betting odds." Nick nodded and asked "Oh yeah what are the odds on Kenshin?" The young man said "He's 60 to 1 at least he's not the longest shot on the board." Soon the horses are on the track. And Lita and Nick are in the grandstand. The announcer said "Here are the horses for the Wood Memorial. Number 1 is Rocket Fuel, Number 2 is Kenshin, Number 3 is Clever Fox, Number 4 is Abyss, Number 5 is Keno, and Number 6 Flying High."

Now Howard is a little nervous. The Wood Memorial is a grade 1 and he hasn't ridden in a grade 1 before. Plus this is the first time Kenshin will go around two turns. Soon all six colts are off and running. Rocket Fuel had the lead followed by Keno, Kenshin, Abyss, Clever Fox, and Flying High. The colts ran down the home stretch and turned onto the back stretch. Now Rocket Fuel and Keno have the lead. Followed by Kenshin, Abyss, Flying High, and Clever Fox. At the turn for home Kenshin and Abyss made their moves. Down the home stretch the two colts battled for the lead. But Howard saw the finish line and yelled "Give me what you got Kenshin!"

The colt changed leads and crossed the finish line two lengths in font. Three hours later Howard and his family are on their way home. They are going home for a little while then be on the road again. They all know that in order to get into the Kentucky Derby Kenshin needs enough earnings. In two races he's earned $950,000 dollars. To be on the safe side Nick has entered Kenshin in the Coolmore Lexington Stakes. Two days later they arrived at home. The stable hands cheered as Nick unloaded Kenshin. A week later Lita, Nick, and Howard are heading for Lexington Kentucky. Kenshin is in the trailer sleeping soundly.

So far the best colt in the country is Tiz Storming. The same horse that fought with and injured Kenshin as a two year old. Nick has been keeping an eyes on Tiz Storming. He visits on the Internet. The ma has seen that Tiz Storming is going to be in the Kentucky Derby. The best filly in the country Quiet Song is ready for the Kentucky Oaks. Soon they arrived at Keenland in Lexington Kentucky. Nick plans on letting Kenshin rest then breezing him before the race. Kenshin has some of his sire's old fans. Because he looks and runs like Smarty Jones. It's April 23rd today is the day of the Coolmore Lexington Stakes. Kenshin is number 5 of a six horse field.

Two hours later Howard and his family are celebrating Kenshin's win. Now Kenshin has more than enough earnings to get into the Kentucky Derby.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 5 A country in need of a hero.

* * *


	5. A country in need of a hero

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Thank you wjm for reviewing chapter 4.

**Chapter 5**

A country in need of a hero.

Nick, Lita, Howard, and Kenshin are at Churchill Downs in Louisville Kentucky. Thanks to his win in the Coolmore Lexington Stakes. Kenshin has as many fans as his sire did going into the Kentucky Derby. Lita has seen Quiet Song the filly that is racing in the Kentucky Oaks. Quiet Song is 16 hands tall and is bay. She has a black mane and tail. And also has a white spot on her forehead. Unfortunately the family has seen Tis Storming. The colt is big and black and seems to be better behaved. Tiz Storming is 16.2 hands tall and the family wonder if Kenshin will be afraid of Tiz Storming. Six days before the race Howard is warming up Kenshin. Nick and Lita are at the rail watching. The man wants breeze Kenshin six furlongs.

Kenshin's training has been going very well. Just then Nick started his stopwatch. Lita and Nick watched as Kenshin ran toward them. Nick stopped is stopwatch what Kenshin crossed the finish line. Lita asked "How did he do dear?" Nick smiled and said "He did the job in 1:10 flat he's ready for the Derby." After Kenshin was cooled down and given a bath he was put in his stall. It's the day of the Kentucky Derby. Lita and Nick are taking Kenshin. The colt's red chestnut coat is shining in the evening sun. Soon Nick took Kenshin to the walking ring.

Ten minutes later Howard came out and found his mom. Lita can tell that he's nervous. So she smiled and said "I know the Kentucky Derby is the biggest race you've ridden in. Bit Kenshin is a good horse and he'll make sure that the two of you cross the finish line safe and sound." Howard calmed down and asked "Thanks mom oh did Quiet Song win yesterday?" Lita nodded and said "Yes she did she left the other fillies in her dust. The owner plans on having Quiet Song race against the boys." Just then they heard "Riders up." Nick held Kenshin while Howard got on the colt's back. Then he said "As usual Rocket Fuel is the speed. But watch out for Tiz Storming."

Howard nodded and road toward the track. Lita and Nick went to the grandstand. When they sat down they saw that Tiz Storming and Kenshin are the 2 to1 favorites. Just then the announcer said "Here are the horses for the Kentucky Derby. Number 1 is Rocket Fuel, Number 2 is Kenshin, Number 3 is Keno, Number 4 is Tiz Storming, Number 5 is Abyss, and Number 6 is Clever Fox." While warming Kenshin and Tiz Storming pasted by each other. When they did Kenshin snorted at Tiz Storming and Tiz Storming snorted at Kenshin. Soon all of the horses are in the gate waiting for the start of the race. The crowds in the grandstand and in field are now quiet.

Everyone in the country that's watching the race on TV. Are hoping to see a colt that looks like he'll win the triple crown. Just then the gate slammed open and the colts ran out. Rocket Fuel took the lead followed by Keno, Kenshin, Tiz Storming, Abyss, and Clever Fox. The colts ran down the home stretch then turned onto the back stretch. Now Rocket Fuel and Keno have the lead. Followed by Kenshin, Tiz Storming, Clever Fox, and Abyss. At the turn for home Kenshin and Tiz Storming made their moves. Down the home stretch the two colts battled for the lead.

The crowds in the grandstand and in field are going wild. Howard yelled "Let's win this race Kenshin!" Kenshin changed leads and began pulling away." But Tiz Storming's jockey yelled "Don't let that little guy get away!" Tiz Storming changed leads and caught up to Kenshin. The two colts crossed the finish line for a photo, Howard pulled up Kenshin and started cooling him down. Just then the announcer said "And the winner of the 134 Kentucky Derby is Kenshin." The crowds went wild as Lita and Nick met Kenshin and Howard at the winners circle. The next day the family are on their way to Pimlico Park in Baltimore Maryland. Nick plans on letting Kenshin rest for six days then train and breeze him.

After the Preakness Nick plans in going home for a week and half. Then going to Belmont Park in Elmont New York. Now Nick, Lita, Howard, and Kenshin are at Pimlico. Nick, Lita, and Howard are sleeping in tents by Kenshin's stall. Kenshin is in his stall sleeping soundly. Now everyone that watches and loves thoroughbred racing. Hopes that a small red chestnut named Kenshin can win the triple crown and end the thirty year drought. Or will he be like his sire. Win the Preakness and go to the Belmont. Only to be run down by a horse that skipped the Derby and Preakness. For now they won't know if he'll win the Preakness.

Before Nick, Lita, and Howard knew it. It's the day of the Preakness Stakes. There are two new horses in the race that didn't make it to the Derby. Nick and Lita aren't concerned about the new horses. Kenshin looks great and has been training and eating well. Right now Lita is leading Kenshin around the walking ring. Just then Howard came out and found his dad. Then someone said "Riders up,: Lita held Kenshin while Howard got on his back. Then Nick said "Watch out for Tiz Storming and the new horses Atlas and Neptune." Howard nodded and rode toward the tack. When Nick and Lita sat down they saw that Kenshin is the 2 to1. And Tiz Storming is the 4 to 2 second choice.

Just then the announcer said "Here are the horses for the Preakness Stakes. Number 1 is Kenshin, Number 2 is Rocket Fuel, Number 3 is Atlas, Number 4 is Clever Fox, Number 5 is Neptune, and Number 6 is Tiz Storming." Soon all six colts are off running. Rocket Fuel has the lead followed by Atlas, Kenshin, Neptune, Tiz Storming, and Clever Fox. The colts ran down the home stretch then turned onto the back stretch. Now Rocket Fuel and Atlas have lead. Followed by Kenshin, Neptune, Tiz Storming, and Clever Fox. At the turn for home Kenshin, Tiz Storming, and Neptune made their moves. Kenshin has the lead with Tiz Storming and Neptune behind him. But soon Tiz Storming and Neptune are right behind him.

Howard looked back and saw the two colt. He looked forward and yelled "Come on Kenshin let's go!" The red chestnut colt changed leads and ran away from Tiz Storming and Neptune. Even though Neptune and Tiz Storming changed leads. Kenshin pulled away from the field and won by 11 and a half lengths. The crowds went wild as Lita and Nick met Kenshin and Howard at the winners circle. Four days later Nick, Lita, Howard, and Kenshin are at home. Horse racing fans in Bradford are flocking to Big Shanty to find Nobody's Perfect farm.

A photographer from the Bradford Era is at the farm. Howard lead Kenshin outside into the sun shine. He took the lead rope off of Kenshin's blue halter. Being a ham he is Kenshin stood still and posed for the photographer. The photographer took a picture of Kenshin's left. So when the photo came out he saw the white X on Kenshin's cheek. Horse racing from around the area are also flocking to Big Shanty to see Kenshin. That night Lita asked "Nick what are we going to do when Kenshin retires? People won't want to bring mare up here to breed with him." Nick nodded and said "I agree dear let's look at farms on the Internet." The woman smiled and said "Let's see if we can find a farm in Kentucky."

Nick and Lita turned on the lap top and started looking at farms for sale in Kentucky. Just then Howard came in the house. He saw his parents looking at the computer screen. So he asked "What are you two doing?" Nick said "We are looking for farms for sale in Kentucky." Howard asked "Why are you doing that?" Lita said "No one is going to bring their mare up here. Just to breed with Kenshin so we need to move." Howard nodded and said "Ok I'm going to bed." A week and a half later Nick, Lita, and Howard are getting ready to go to Elmont New York. Nick and Lita found a farm for sale in the country side of Lexington Kentucky.

They bought the farm and packed everything to send down there. The stable hands will load the horses into trailers. And take tack, food, and supplies with them. Lita and Nick are taking Kenshin and a six-year-old mare with them. The mare is black with white spots around the bottom of her neck. Her name is Rosary and she's going to train and race to qualify for the Breeder's Cup Distaff. Rosary is an old pro and champion. As a three-year-old Rosary won the triple tiara the filly version of the triple crown. She also won the Breeder's Cup Distaff as a three and four year old. But last year as a five year old tragedy struck. Last year Rosary broke her left front leg then became ill. Now her leg is fully healed and she's healthy. So Nick has put Rosary back into training. And Rosary isn't very bis she's only 15.8 hands tall. Today is the day of the Belmont Stakes. Horse racing fans around the country are waiting with baited breath. To see if Kenshin can win the triple crown. There is a horse in the race that skipped the Derby and Preakness. Right now six colts are in the gate. Soon the gate slammed open and the colts ran out. Rocket Fuel took the lead followed by Atlas, Kenshin, Tiz Storming, Neptune, and Copy Cat. The horses ran down the home stretch then turned onto the long back stretch. Now Rocket Fuel and Atlas have the lead. Followed by Kenshin, Tiz Storming, Neptune, and Copy Cat.

At the turn for home Kenshin, Tiz Storming, Neptune, and Copy Cat made their moves. Kenshin has the lead with Tiz Storming and Neptune. Copy Cat is behind Tiz Storming and Neptune. But the went around the two colts and set his sights on Kenshin. Howard looked back and saw Copy Cat gaining on them. He looked forward and yelled "Come on Kenshin let's give the U.S.A a triple crown!" Kenshin changed leads and charged toward the finish line. Copy Cat also changed leads and is still gaining on Kenshin. But Kenshin crossed the finish line first.

The crowds in the grandstand went wild. The United States finally has a triple crown winner. Kenshin has broken a thirty year brought. In the winners circle Nick announced that Kenshin will go to their new home and rest for a while. Then join Rosary on the road to the Breeder's Cup. Four days later Kenshin is resting in his new stall in the new training barn. Nobody's Perfect Farm has been relocated to the country side of Lexington Kentucky. In the main house Lita, Nick, and Howard are unpacking. Now they hope Kenshin can win the Breeder's Cup Classic.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 6. 


	6. Kenshin's and Rosary's road to the Breed

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. or the song in this chapter.

**Chapter 6**

Kenshin's and Rosary's road to the Breeder's Cup.

It's July 30th and Nick, Lita, Howard, Rosary, and Kenshin are at Saratoga. Everything is unpacked and settled at their new farm in Lexington. Now they are going to be at Saratoga for a while. Today Rosary is going to race in the Go For Wand Stakes. Not a lot of people think a mare can come back from an injury and an illness. So the betting public have Rosary as the 80 to 1 long shot. The other reason Rosary is a high price is because Quiet Song is in the race. Right now the announcer is saying "Here are the fillies and mares for the Go For Wand Stakes. Number 1 is Poison Oak, Number 2 Quiet Song, Number 3 is Rosary, Number 4 is Anastasia, Number 5 is Gypsy Queen, and Number 6 is Lovey Dovey."

The fillies and mares warmed up then headed to the gate. Soon all six are off and running. Poison Oak took the lead followed by Gypsy Queen, Rosary, Quiet Song, Anastasia, and Lovey Dovey. They ran down the homestretch then turned on the backstretch. Now Poison Oak and Gypsy Queen have the lead. Followed by Rosary, Quiet Song, Anastasia, and Lovey Dovey. At the turn for home Rosary, Quiet Song, Anastasia, and Lovey Dovey. Made their moves. Rosary and Quiet Song have the lead with Anastasia and Lovey Dovey right behind them. Neither Rosary nor Quiet Song want give up the lead.

Just then Rosary and Quiet Song changed leads and charged toward the finish line. The crowd went wild as the two champion females charged toward the finish line. Both Rosary and Quiet Song crossed the finish line together. Howard pulled up Rosary and began cooling her down. Five minutes later the announcer said "We have a dead heat both Rosary and Quiet Song win." In the winners circle Quiet Song's trainer and owner announced. That this was her last race against the fillies and mares. Now Quiet Song is going to race against the colts. Quiet Song's trainer said "Her next race will be the Traver's stakes against Kenshin." It's August 27th today is the Traver's Stakes.

Today is Kenshin's first race after after his triple crown win. Quiet Song is going to challenge the triple crown winner. Right now the horses are on the track. The announcer said "Here are the horses for the Traver's Stakes Number 1 is Rebel Rocket, Number 2 is Quiet Son, Number 3 is Kenshin, Number 4 is Neptune, Number 5 is Atlas, and Number 6 is Copy Cat." The horses warmed up and headed to the gate. Two minutes later they are off and running. Rebel Rocket took the lead followed by Atlas, Kenshin, Quiet Song, Copy Cat, and Neptune. They ran down the homestretch then turned onto the backstretch. Now Rebel Rocket and Atlas have the lead. Followed by Kenshin, Quiet Song, Neptune, and Copy Cat.

At the turn home Kenshin, Quiet Song, and Neptune made their moves. Kenshin took the lead an didn't look back. He won by two lengths because Quiet Song is a tough cookie. It's October 29th and today is the Breeder's Cup world thoroughbred championships. To get here Rosary won the Pennsylvania Derby and the Beldame Stakes. And Kenshin won the Jockey Gold Cup. Rosary has won the Breeder's Cup Distaff. Right now seven colts and a filly are on the track for the Breeder's Cup Classic.

Soon they are off and Rebel Rocket has the lead. Followed by Copy Cat, Kenshin, Tiz Storming, Quiet Song, and Atlas. They ran down the homestretch then turned onto the backstretch. Now Rebel Rocket and Copy Cat have the lead. Followed by Kenshin, Tiz Storming, Quiet Song, and Atlas. At the turn for home Kenshin, Tiz Storming, and Quiet Song made their moves. The three of them battled are battling for the lead. Down the homestretch they battled. Howard yelled "Come on Kenshin let's win one more race!" When Kenshin changed leads so did Tiz Storming and Quiet Song. Not wanting to tie or lose.

Kenshin changed leads again and found more speed and started slowly pulling away. The crowd went wild as Kenshin won the race by a neck. Nick and Lita decided to retire Kenshin and Rosary. The next year in May Nick bred Kenshin to Rosary before owner of mares started booking their mares to breed with Kenshin. Right now Howard is napping in Kenshin's paddock. Kenshin is grazing near by. What Kenshin and Howard don't know is that there is a mountain lion near by. He has suck into Kenshin's paddock. Howard woke up and saw the mountain lion coming toward him. He gasped and yelled "Mountain lion!" From across the paddock Kenshin heard Howard yell. So he snorted and ran toward Howard.

The young man is slowly trying to back away. Suddenly Kenshin stopped in front of Howard and reared. The mountain lion roared and started fighting with Kenshin. When Kenshin went back all fours the mountain lion bit Kenshin's neck. Just then Nick appeared and shot the mountain lion. Kenshin was lead into his stall where he fell to the ground. Lita called the vet while Nick and Howard tried to stop Kenshin's wounds from bleeding. Soon the vet came and started taking care of Kenshin. An hour later the vet came out of the stall. He shook head and said "I don't think he'll survive. I'll put him down for you if you like."

Nick shook his head and said "That's ok you've done all you can." The vet left and Nick and Lita looked in the stall. Howard is sitting next to Kenshin petting him. The colt is still laying in the hay. Nick sighed and said "It's a good thing that he's not booked to breed a bunch of mares. And at least he got Rosary pregnant." Lita said "He also gave the United States a triple crown after thirty years without a triple crown." That night Howard stayed with Kenshin. Sitting outside Kenshin's stall is Nick and Lita. They are making a photo album for Howard. Nick and Lita are filling it with pictures of Kenshin. They've managed to get baby pictures of Kenshin from Azeri's owner.

In the morning when the roster crowed. Howard woke up he saw that Kenshin's eyes are closed and he isn't breathing. The young man started crying and yelled "No!" Lita and Nick came in and saw that Kenshin is dead. That day the whole U.S.A found out what happened. And they took it as hard as they did when Barbaro died. Nick and the stable hands buried Kenshin in the field behind the main house. The next year in April Rosary gave birth.

She had a copper chestnut filly that has a white spot in the shape of a rose on her forehead. The filly also has a white X on her left cheek. She has been named Kenshin's Rose thanks to her markings. When ever Lita, Nick, Howard, and the stable hands here the song Remember By Josh Groban. They stop what they are doing and remember Kenshin. As a yearling Kenshin's Rose showed everyone that she's going to be a champion just like her parents. Seven years later Howard is riding a eight- year-old Kenshin's Rose in her last race. The race is the Breeder's Cup Classic and she's leaving the field in her dust. She's been racing since a two-year-old like her mother Rosary.

Just like her sire Kenshin she won the triple crown against the boys as a three year old. She can beat the best fillies and colts in the country and the world. Because she's won the Breeder's Cup Classic three times. The only things that slowed her down where minor injuries and illnesses. Now that Kenshin's Rose has won her last race. She will be retired and start her new career as a brood mare. Thanks to Kenshin's Rose Kenshin's legacy will be passed on for generations to come. And thoroughbred racing fans will tell the next generation of thoroughbred racing fans about Kenshin and the great horses of their time. So Kenshin's story will be passed down for generations to come.

**The End!!!!**

Here are the lyrics for Remember by Josh Groban.

Remember, I will still be here  
As long as you hold me, in your memory

Remember, when your dreams have ended  
Time can be transcended  
Just remember me

I am the one star that keeps burning, so brightly,  
It is the last light, to fade into the rising sun

I'm with you  
Whenever you tell, my story  
For I am all I've done

Remember, I will still be here  
As long as you hold me, in your memory  
Remember me

I am the one voice in the cold wind, that whispers  
And if you listen, you'll hear me call across the sky

As long as I still can reach out, and touch you  
Then I will never die

Remember, I'll never leave you  
If you will only  
Remember me

Remember me...

Remember, I will still be here  
As long as you hold me  
In your memory

Remember, when your dreams have ended  
Time can be transcended  
I live forever  
Remember me

Remember me  
Remember... me...

* * *

Thank you to all that read and reviewed. 


End file.
